


Come Hell or High Water

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Arrow AU, Bows & Arrows, Club Owner Nick Wilde, Crime Fighting, Gen, Minor Violence, Vigilantism, Wild Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crime rate in Zootopia was at a rising high.  The ZPD spread just about as thin as possible,  they were doing all they could.  But funding was a boarder line joke.  The last thing the ZPD need was a vigilante running around rooftops with a bow and arrow, hashing out justice how they saw fit. </p><p>Or the 5 times Judy interacted with the hooded vigilante and the 1 time she figure out who they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Hell or High Water

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I decided to write it. But basically it was an excuse for me to give Nick a bow and arrow for reasons. I'm relatively happy with how it tuned out, even if it's just kind of a random au, but whatever.
> 
> I might write more of this in the future just because I can.

* * *

1

\--

The crime rate in Zootopia was at a rising high.  

With the ZPD spread just about as thin as possible, and a broken system in place, they were doing all they could.  But funding was a boarder line joke.  There was more cut backs than anything else.  The whole force was trying all they could do.

The last thing the ZPD need was a vigilante running around rooftops with a bow and arrow, hashing out justice how they saw fit. 

They were dubbed the Hood, since the only accurate description of them was that they’re an animal in a hood, plus a bow and arrow.  That and it was play a off Robin Hood, as they were sometimes referred to by others.  

Everything else was all over the board.  Some witness claimed they wore green, others stated black or blue.  There were accounts that claimed the Hood was a fox, and others that claimed them to be a weasel, or a wombat.  One claimed it was a young teenage wolf, and another said badger.  

Conflicting accounts tell the ZPD next to nothing.

Well, they tell Office Judy Hopps enough.  

The Hood is small in size.  And their quick and agile seeing as how no one had managed catch them, even from some of the fastest officers in the force.  From reading the reports and statements, the Hood has decent night vision.

Judy has theories about the Hood. Theories that might be helpful if anyone bothered to listen to them...or her.  

But no one has time for the first bunny officer.  

She’s a joke to them.  The mayor’s desperation for more hands on deck, that they forced the ZPD to take anyone they could in.  Not to mention, she’s basically a meter maid, what did she know about police work.  Despite being the top of her class and passionate for her job.  Nothing but a joke.

It’s annoying, but Judy is not one to quit or generally be discouraged.

Even if it means, she’ll be writing tickets till the dead of night.

Like she was that night, same as any other.

She places a ticket under the windshield wiper of a car and sighed.  The sense of reaching a certain amount of tickets in a set time frame had lost it’s luster.  She had lost the sense of accomplishment after so many angry complaints down at her.

Placing her little ticketing device on her belt, she started her back to the dingy little car they gave her.  If she could even call it a car, it was more like a glorified golf cart.  Another end to another disappointing day.

That was when she saw it.  Out of the corner of her eyes, in a reflection off the window of a car.

The Hood on top a rooftop.

She turned sharply to look at them above her.  The Hood drew back their bow and fired an arrow straight across the street to an opposing buildings roof top.  A metal cord catching the moonlight just enough to tell her it was there.

“Stop!”  Judy called sharply from below.  The Hood turned to look down at her in surprised by her outburst.  “ZPD, you're under arrest!”

The Hood stared down at her for moment.  As if they were trying to figure out if she was serious, or a general threat.   They stuck something on the building they were on after, and hooked onto the cable sliding across.

“Hey!”  Judy snapped, annoyed not even a criminal would listen to her.

She hurried after them.  Racing across the street as they glided across.  Judy was not about to let them slip away.  If there was any way to get the rest of the force to take her seriously, it would be to bring in the Hood.  After all she was probably the only one small and agile enough to keep up with them.

The Hood landed on the roof, and Judy darted into a neighboring alley with a fire escape.  She hurriedly hops and climbed her way to the top of the building.  Reaching the top in a matter of seconds.

Judy huddled on the the top landing that let to the roof.  She pulled her issued taser, the only weapon the ZPD trusted her with, and took a calming breath.   _ This is your chance Judy, _ she thought to herself.  With a focused nod, she sprang up onto the roof, aiming her taser like she had been tried to hold a gun at the academy.

She caught the Hood completely by surprised.  They turned to her sharply, drawing in arrow back in a quick and calculated motion.  Judy felt herself tense at the movement, bracing for if and when they fired, but they never did.

The two of them stood there in a stand off.

Judy did the best she could to take in every detail she could of him.  She couldn’t make out much.  Their hood cast a shadow over their face, but the end of of their snout was just visible enough.  However it was too dark to make out fur color.  Some of the light caught their claws, and their tail was swayed ever so slidly behind them.

“Put the bow down.”  Judy said firmly, surprising herself slightly with the how level it was.  “And let me see your paws.”

The Hood doesn’t move an inch.

“I said,”  Judy started again, “put the bo--”

“I heard you.”  The Hood returned levely, they’re voice clearly male.  It’s sharp, deep, gravely, and cruel sounding.  Judy swallowed down her fear.  “This doesn’t concern you, rabbit.”

“Yes, it does.”  Judy insisted.  “As an officer of the law, it is my duty keep the peace and order in this city, which you are trying to destroy.  I am taking you in.”  She stated firmly.  “Now, last warning, put the bow down and let me--”

The door on the roof suddenly opened, cutting Judy off.  Both her and the Hood turned to find a panther in a tailored suit in the doorway.  Their eyes flicked between the two of them in their stand off.  Judy was about to open her mouth and order them back inside, when the panther reached for their belt.  

_ Gun! _  Judy’s mind registered at the movement.

The Hood turned quickly, releasing the arrow he had drawn.  It hit the panther square in the shoulder, causing them to fall back before they could draw their weapon.  Judy gasped as the Panther groaned in pain, still managing to pull out their gun and fire a shot.  The Hood bolted towards the edge she was near.

He sprang over the edge, spinning to fire an arrow into the side of the building to catch himself.

“Hey, get back here!”  Judy called, as she heard voices growing in the stair case.  

She jumped over the side of the building back to the fire escape.  A hailstorm of bullets racing over the tips of her ears.  It completely catches her by surprise.  She was the police, she was there to help, why in the world were they firing  _ at her! _

She ducked into the stairs of the fire escape, sliding down to the next level, before peering over the side.  The Hood was glancing up at the building, half ducking for cover if anyone decided to shot over the ledge.

“Freeze!”  Judy called down at him.  

He turned to her, looking like he was half annoyed she was still after him and not the animals with guns.  He turned sharply, glancing around as he tried to figure what exactly his next move should be.

The bunny officer glanced around trying to figure a quicker way down.  She spied the arrow with a thin cable he had fired into the building to break his fall a few feet in front of her.  

A smile spread across her face.  

She took a few steps back, and charged forward, leaping at the last second to reach out and grab it. The cable swung wildly under her weight, causing her to hold tightly as she slide down.  She landed softly on the ground below in a matter of seconds.

A growl sounded some ways’ in front of her.  “Dumb bunny, you don’t know when to quit, do you?”  The hood growled sharply as he ducked into an alley in a flash of red fur and green.  

_ A fox. _

“This is Officer Judy Hopps,”  She declared into her radio as she followed after him.  “I am in pursuit of the Hood.  I repeat, I am in pursuit of the Hood near 112 South Claw Dr. heading North.”  She barely listened to what dispatch had to say to her.

The Hood is quick, but so was Judy.  She kept on his tail constantly, no matter how hard her tried to lose her.  He’d climb a fence, she’s burrow underneath, or bound off the walls over it.  He’d turn sharply, and she would be right on his heels.  He’d shoot an arrow to lift him up, she would find someway to follow.  That or she’d track him from the alley below.

She chased him for a while, barely breaking a sweat or running out of breath.

At some point though, he managed to give her the slip.  

He vanished and she left her stranded in an alleyway in a part of town she hardly recognized.  She had let her only chance of someone taking her seriously slip away.  She felt her ears drop as she sighed, glancing around like she might had missed something.  But all there was nothing.  

Nothing by the dumpsters and a soft thumping sound of loud club music coming from an old factory.  

She lightly kicked a rock at one of the dumpsters.  She was going to get an earful about this.  Not to mention a few new jokes she’s annoyingly have to put with.  Didn’t matter if she probably had new helpful information about the Hood, or she managed to keep up with him for forty some odd blocks.

“Hey!”  A voice snapped behind her sharply.  “What are you doing hanging around the back of my club?”

Judy turned to find a male fox lazily glaring down at her.  He was dressed in a dark suit that seemed just ever so slightly too big for his frame.  His dress shirt was untucked and his tie loose.  He had a paw in one of pockets, while the other hung loosely by his slide.  His tail swayed slightly, curling slightly around his ankle as he blinked down at her with bright green eyes.

He raised an eyebrow and made a sound at her when she didn’t answer.  

“I have a sign, that clearly says no loitering.”  He gestured at a sign near the dumpsters.  “And a clientele that would rather not see a cop while they party, costume or not.”

“I--This is not a costume!”  Judy snapped suddenly.

“Ah, the bunny speaks.”  The fox said with a sly grin.

“I’ll have you know, sir, I am a  _ real _ cop!”  Judy stated firmly.  “I’m here conducting real police business that is of no concern to you.  So please head back inside and side and let me work.”

The fox snorted.  “Or what?”

“Or I’ll have you arrested for obstruction.”  Judy returned without thought.

The fox through his head back and laughed.  “Obstruction of what?”  He asked once he stopped laughing.

“The investigation of the Hood.”  Judy stated officially.

It only made the fox laugh harder.  Judy growled and glared at the fox.  “They put you,”  The fox says between laughs, “a cute little bunny...on that case.”  The fox held his stomach as he leaned over with laughs.  “This city  _ really _ does need the Hood then.”

Judy wanted to kick the fox in the shins and arrest him for just being an ass.  “Are you done?”  She grumbled.

“For now,”  The fox said as he eased out of the laughs.  He wiped under on of his eyes like he was crying from laughing so hard.  “You’re not going to find the Hood here Cottontail.  Now, take your little investigation somewhere else before I call the cops on you for loitering, I do have a business to run.”  He added, his sly smile crossing along his face.

Judy huffed she walked passed him.

“Bye-bye, sweetheart.”  

Judy hurried along a little faster.

* * *

2

\--

The ZPD took Judy’s description of the Hood with a grain of salt.  Even if it was far better than anything they had gotten before from other witness who saw him in passing.  They just don’t take her that seriously.  

Chief Bogo gave her a very long and stern lecture about abandoning her post.  He also gave her a decently buried comment about her excellent police work, and ability to keep up with the Hood.  

The buffalo took her off parking duty for a few days as a reward.  Upgraded her to a boring job of paroling crime scenes.  It’s really nothing more than shoving the press back and keeping citizens at bay or moving along, while the other officers snicker at her.  But she does it, with as much drive as she does parking duty.

It doesn’t make her feel any better about it though.

“That’s it for tonight, Hopps,” Officer Leoson stated politely.  The Lioness was on of the few officers to be generally nice to Judy.  “Go home, I’ll get the rest.”

“You sure,”  Judy asked, watching as the Lioness collapsed a barricade.

“Yeah, it’s no problem.”  Leoson waved with a kind smile.  “See you tomorrow.

“See you tomorrow!” Judy called happily, as she started to make her way out of the alleyway and towards the sidewalk.

Judy didn’t have to be told twice.  She sighed in relief and let her body shag.  She was exhausted, standing guard at a crime scene watching other police work really drained her.  Judy couldn’t wait to get home and just stand in the shower and not think for a few minutes.

Suddenly there was grunt from an alley before her caught her attention.

A raccoon stumbled out, bumping into a parked car in a panic.  They looked dizzy from a blow to the head and were trying to make a run for it.  

Only they were not in the least bit successful.  An arrow shot up from the alley way, nailing them in the knee and pinning them to the car.  Judy started wide eyed at the scene before her.  The raccoon was completely blind to the bunny’s presence beside them as the stared into the alley, begging and pleading to be left alone.

The Hood stepped out just ever so slightly.  Paw posed to draw another arrow if need be.

“I swear, I don’t know anything about anything you're asking about.”  The raccoon pleaded hurriedly.

The vigilante moved just a fraction of an inch.  The raccoon fainted, and Judy draw her taser again.

“Stop, ZPD!”  She declared, aiming the taser at the hooded fox.

The hood turned to her, and it seemed a grin spread on his snout.  “Let’s see how well you can keep up this time.”  He stated playfully, like it was some kind of game, before turning back down the alleyway.

“Leoson!”  Judy called loudly, glancing back to see the Lioness peeking out of the alley some ways down.  Judy gestured at the scene before her when the other officer looked at her.  “I’m following in pursuit.”

She darted off down the alley, catching sight of of the Hood as he climbed a fire escape on the back of a building.  Judy followed after him.  Reaching the top of the roof, she found him waiting for her on the roof of the next building.  She charged after him, jumping across the small gap between the buildings with ease

The chase continued again for a while.  The Hood made a series of attempts to lose her, but Judy always kept up.  Usually to find him waiting slightly for her on the other side.  But it wasn’t like he was asking to get caught, he was testing, toying with her skills to see just how good they were.

Judy found it all rather annoying.

She lost him again around the club from the first time. Only this time, she was left in the front of the club,  _ Wild Times _ light with neon lighting by the door, and she was slightly out of breath.

She growled in frustration as he slipped through her fingers again.

“Oh, look, Officer Bun Bun as returned.”  A voice sounded steadily above the muted sounds of pulsing music.

Judy glared sharply up at the fox.

He was leaning on the railing of the club's front, in what looked like the same outfit the first time they meet.  There was an amused look on his face.  “Chasing the Hood again, are we?”  He asked.

“Yes,”  Judy spat at him with a pant.  “And it’s Officer  _ Hopps _ , Judy Hopps.”

“Nicholas Wilde.”  The fox returned without missing a bet.

“What?”

“My name.”  The fox sighed out with a roll of his eyes.  “Figured that was an introduction and I should return the favor.”  

Judy wasn’t quite sure what to say.  She stumbled with her words, before she found herself turning on her heels and walking away.

“Later Carrots.”

She shot him one last piercing glare.

* * *

3

\--

It doesn’t take long for Judy to work a theory.

The Hood had slipped away from her twice, both times leaving her in front of  _ that _ fox’s night club, Wild Times.

Once was just chance.  Twice was the start of pattern.

Granted she had only chased the Hood twice, but she is not stupid.  She tracked down sightings of the Hood.  They were far more common within a radius of the club, than just about anywhere else in the city.  She surveys the club, in her own time, since no one on the force takes her seriously.  She sees the Hood three times in the span of her surveillance.  Two times coming back, one time leaving.

It was enough for her to take her investigate inside.

The only problem what she didn’t exactly have “clubbing” clothing.  She owns a small collection of clothes outside of her police uniform, and none of this were like what the crowds wore at Wild Times.  

Judy wore the closest thing she had.  Tight washed out jeans with dirt stains from her days on her family’s farm, and pink plaid shirt.  She looked like she got straight off the bus from the burrows, ready to see the exciting nightlife of Zootopia.  Doing her best to look as innocent and wide eyed as possible, like the bouncer might take pity on her let her in.

They did, after she slipped them a twenty in pleaded in her thickest country burrow accent.

The bunny officer grumbled to herself, for being out twenty dollars.  It didn’t matter though she was in.

The club was three times louder inside.  The DJ playing a series of mashed up and remixed songs that pounded in her ears but had everyone in the club jumping and dancing.  It’s packed with animals of all shapes and sizes, having a good time and drinking.  Lights flash every where.  It’s almost a complete overload of the senses.  

Judy made her way to the bar.  Doing her best to survey the club’s interior for the Hood, or anything he might use to hide away.  However, she couldn’t see much of anything.

The female jaguar behind the bar looked Judy up and down when she climbed up into a seat, before lazily asking what she wanted.  Judy order the only drink she could think of, a vodka and juice.  The jaguar rolled her eyes, like she just knew.  She made the drink quickly, throwing it down in front of Judy, stating the price, and walking away, before Judy could say thank you.

Judy sighed to herself and snatched up the glass.  She took a view sips of the drink, cringing at how strong it was.  She swallowed as she placed the glass back down on the counter, and surveyed the bar area. 

Nothing she could really see.

“You are horrible at trying to blend in.”  A familiar voice said right by her ear.

Judy squeaked and turned find the fox,  _ Nicholas _ her mind remained, standing right there.  Completely in her personal space.  She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

She had looked into Nicholas Wilde.  Pare for the course when she was looking into Wild Times, seeing as he was the owner and all.  That and to entertain the bubbling theory in the back of her mind the Wilde and the Hood were one in the same.  But there is nothing to suggest that.

Aside from the occasional minor juvenile run in with the police, Wilde was just about as clean as a fox could come.  He was true rags to riches story.  Raised in rough and crumbling neighborhood of Little Foxtown, Wilde made a series of decently successful investments that lead to his thriving club.

“How in the world did you get in my club?  Especially dressed like  _ that.” _  Wilde snarled, baring his teeth at her clothes.  

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”  She asked, sounding offended.

“Everything, sweetheart, everything.” Wild states as he slide to the bar beside her. He motioned at a bartender for a drink.  “For starters, it looks like you just got off the bus from some little pleasant country town where you grow sunshine and rainbows.  No one dresses like that.”  He continued with a sly smile that make Judy want to punch him in the jaw.  “Second you look like a cop, and you're scaring my customers away.”

Judy was about to object, there was no way she was that obvious.  However she turned to glance around to find the fox being the only one that was standing within a three foot radius of her.

“I might have a dress you can borrow in up stairs.”  Nick hummed in an almost purr.  “Though I’m not sure the lost and found has one in your size, Carrots.”

“That’s disgusting.”  Judy snapped.  A shiver ran down her spine at the idea.  

“It’s not my fault things get lost here.”  Wilde said with a grin, before knocking back the drink the bartender placed in front of him.  “Or at least not  _ all _ my fault.”

Judy frowned at the fox.  “ _ You’re _ disgusting.”  

The fox just hummed as he watched her lazily.  He spin the glass on the countertop of the bar.  Almost like he drinking in her opinion of him, or her judgemental glare.  He snorted to himself before turning to look at the glass.

“So,Carrots,”  he started, his ears perking up with interest.  “What  _ exactly _ are you doing at my club?”  Wilde asked coolly, leaning in just so she could hear him.  “Don’t say you’re here to party and have a good time, do me a favor and skip the lying part.”

Judy looked at him a moment, before sighing.  “I’m looking into the Hood.”

Wilde made a sound and raised an eyebrow.

“I think he might be using your club as a base of operation.”

The fox’s loud laugh faded and blended into the thumping club music.  “The Hood?  Here?”  Wilde chuckled just about the music.  “You bunnies have a big imagination.” 

“I’m serious.”  Judy growled.

“This place always crowded.”  Wilde stated as his laugh subdued.  “Kind of hard for a hooded mammal with a bow and arrow to wander around without getting noticed by someone.”

“I have proof,”  the bunny officer stated definitely.  

Her proof was barely actual proof.  It’s just a cluster of sightings of others in the area and her own.  But no pictures or visual evidence of any kind.  Just her word.

Still that surprisingly got the fox's attention.

“Most of the sighting of the hood are within a mile of this club.”  Judy informed.  “Not to mention, I’ve seen him coming and going here a few times.”

“You do realize both buildings beside the club are abandoned.”  The fox countered so easily.  “Along with several others within a mile radius of the club.  Why would the Hood even hide here?”  He asked.  “Unless they’re a fan of the music and our well stocked bar, there are better places for them to be.”

Judy blinked at him for a moment.  

There was something of a point in the fox’s words.  Something that was true.  The last place the Hood would likely hideout would be somewhere loud with large crowds.  At yet, there something else about Wilde’s word bothered her.  Yes, they made something of a point, but it felt like a misdirection.

“Mr. Wilde, if you are covering for the Hood, you will be arrested and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law on  _ multiple  _ charges.”  She returned cooly.  

The fox glanced at her.  He looked almost...impressed as he glanced down at her, but it was only there for a second.  He raised an eyebrow at her slightly.

“I look forward to that.”  He stated slyly.  Almost like he knew he would get away with if something happened.

Judy huffed as she slide out of her seat that the bar.  “You’ve been warned, Wilde.”  She snapped before storming towards the club’s exit.  If the fox said anything she didn’t hear it.

The bunny sighed as she pushed through the doors of the club.  The night’s cool air hitting her, causing a shiver to race through her body.  She hadn’t realized how warm it had been inside.  Her ears were ringing the lack of volume on the street.  Judy ducked out the way of two giggling gazelles on their way into the club.

Carefully she walked along the empty sidewalk towards the subway home.  Mentally kicking herself for that colossal waste of time, and money.  She hadn’t been able to see if there was anything that could possibly lead her to the Hood inside the club.  If there was she had no doubt missed it because of Nicholas Wilde.  She groaned at the thought.

On the brighter side of things, there was no reason of Chief Bogo to give her a lecture.  After all she had investigated on her own time.  And she hadn’t bothered to tell anyone her theory, like they would really listen to her.

She kicked a bottle cap forward on the sidewalk.

“Officer Hopps.”  A deep, gravel voice stated.

Judy jumped at the sound, reaching for the taser on her utility belt.  Except she wasn’t wearing it, because she went to club to investigate.  She cursed herself for not bringing  _ something,  _ even the Fox repellent her parents had sent her to the city with.  She took up a fighting pose instead.

She turned in the direction of the voice, to find the Hood half lingering in the shadows.  Bouncing the bow in his paw and he waited.

“Here,”  he said curtly, a shadow of a smile on his lips as tossing something at her with his free paw.  “You deserved this.”

Judy scrambled to catch whatever he threw at her.  She opened her paw to find a black flash drive.  “What--” She asked as she looked up.

But the Hood was already gone, leaving Judy staring at the shadows confused.

* * *

4

\--

The flash drive assisted Judy in making a huge arrest.

It contained information and evidence about a growing drug operation.  One the ZPD had been doing their best to handle, but getting dealers off the street was only doing some much.  There was more than enough evidence to take the shut the whole operation down for good.

And Officer Judy Hopps was the one to make the collar.

Which infuriated some of her coworkers, but no one denies she did a good job.  She managed to take down five mammals at least twice her size.  Not only did she caught them red handed, but there was physical evidence to back up the evidence on the flash drive.

Chief Bogo asked where she got the flash drive from, after the suspect had been processed and reports were filled.

“Anonymous source,”  She had answered easily.  

Judy kicked herself immediately after for not admitting it was the Hood.  She didn’t even want to think about the mess she would be in if anyone found she lied. She had told herself she would be straight with the truth, after all she didn’t do anything wrong. 

But the more the thought about, she wasn’t really lying...per se.  

No one had a clue who the Hood was, except for the Hood, so he was in a way an anonymous source.  Judy still obtained the information legally.  The arrests were already made and the trails were being set.  And there was a collection of evidence from the arrest that just about did the prosecution's job.

There was nothing for Judy to worry about.  Except for she couldn’t figure out why she lied, and it eat away at her.  Was she protecting herself, or the Hood?  Judy didn’t want to think abou it.

The only other good thing that come out of the whole thing, was Bogo took her off parking and crime scene guard duties.  He gave her cases, actual real cases, and put her one patrols.  Granted her cases were nothing huge, they were barely anything more than little old ladies missing their jewelry.  But it’s a start.

At least some of the members of the ZPD were starting to respect her.

Judy stayed late to finish up her paperwork from the last few days.  Polishing up the last of her investigation reports for her cases, and finalizing witness statements. Making sure everything was as close to perfect as she could get it.

She steps out the side door of Precinct 1 for a breath of fresh air.

The space between the building was dark, lit by the single buzzing light over the doorframe.  The concrete was damp, and puddles still lingers from the rainstorm that passed over the city that afternoon.

Judy took in a deep breath.  The smell of rain still lingered in the air.  She found it muted the other smells of the city as she grinned to herself.  She never really got over how much she missed the smell of rain.

The wet sounds of footsteps caught the attention of one of her ears.  Judy turned to the sound lazily, figuring it to be some other officer wandering around the building for break of fresh air.

However, it was the Hood that appeared.

He stopped at the just at the edge of the light, a few feet away from her.  It was the closest Judy had ever been to the vigilante. She can easily make out the redness of his fur on his snout, and the dark brown of his paws.  The angles of his features are without a doubt those of a fox. His bow was slung across his torso, over his dark green of his suit and hood.  His tail swishing just so behind him.

Judy stood up a bit straighter and crossed her arms.  Surprisingly not reaching for her newly issued tranquilizer gun on her belt.

“You’re being rather bold.”  Judy pointed out calmly, because he was.  All it would take was someone else coming out the door and that would be that.  

“Hardly anyone uses this door, Officer.”  The Hood replied, a lazy smile crossing his lips.

“What brings you here?”  Judy asked with a curious raised eyebrow.

“I need a favor.”  The Hood stated simply.  “And since I helped you make the arrests in your recent and sudden drug bust, you owe me, Officer Hopps.”

Judy grumbled to herself for a moment.  Part of her wanted to argue that all he did was give her a flash drive.  She was the one that took down the operation completely by herself before calling it in.  However she can almost hear him arguments about how he did help her.

“Fine,”  She huffed.  “What do you want?”

“I need you to take this,”  The Hood started, pulling out a bag from his pouch on his belt.   It’s a clear plastic back with an odd brownish color substance inside.  Judy made a disgusted face as she looked at it.  “To your forensic team, and have them run it through their systems, and get the results back to me.”

“That’s illegal.”  Judy snapped.  “I could lose  _ my job _ if anyone finds out I’m helping you.”

“And countless animals might die if you don’t.”

The rabbit officer stared at the fox vigilante.  

She hated him for putting her in that situation.  As much as she loved her job, it wasn’t worth countless loses she could have helped prevent.  

Her violet eyes flicked bered the bag and the Hood, who was watching her cooly.  She considered reaching for the bag, then his wrist and slamming him into the ground.  Surprising him with an attack, subduing him and taking him.  Collaring the Hood had been her goal in the first place.

But in the end she just reached for the bag.

“How will I get you the results?”  She asked dumbly.  Still not believing she letting him go.

“I’ll keep in touch, Hopps.”  The Hood said, pulling his bow over his head.  

He grabbed an arrow, fired it up into the air and disappeared into the night sky.  Judy just sighed to herself and looked down at the substance in the bag.

* * *

5

\--

Judy never really did found out what it was the Hood had her run tests on.

The tech who ran didn’t even know what it was when they gave Judy the report.  They claimed it was an enriched oil of some sort, though the compound was something they had never seen before.  

However, the Hood knew exactly was it was.

Seeing as how nothing huge happened in the city in the days and weeks following, Judy figured there was no need to find out.

The bigger mystery was how the Hood got her personal cell number.  Judy wasn’t sure she exactly wanted to figure it out.

Life went on.

Occasionally the Hood would call her with a lead, or to arrest a warehouse full of criminals he had incapacitated.  Judy was pretty sure most of the force figured she assisted, or was in contact with the Hood.  However there was no really proof other than her arrests.  It probably made Judy’s career climb go slower than it should have, but it’s bearable.

Judy’s theory about the nightclub, Wild Times, and it’s owner, Nicholas Wilde, fade into the back.

That was until, she saw the red fox at the Mayor Lionheart’s Police Charity Ball.

Judy had asked to attend by the mayor personally, along with a few others officers form the force.  Only the others were invited for their work on cases, or injuries that the charities helped.  Judy was there because she was the first rabbit officer, and the product of the mayor's ‘successful’ intuitive.  

That and do no doubt drive up donations from the smaller members of the city’s elite.

She wasn’t sure why spotting Wilde across the room felt like such a relief.

The fox was half leaning on a table, looking disinterested in everything around him.  He was lazily chewing on a toothpick, and watching the animals as they altered his path to stay at a distance from him with a knowing glance.  

He was dressed in the suit Judy first met him in, or the more she thought back he always seemed to wear.  The one that doesn’t fit him correctly, it’s just slightly too big and hangs on his features oddly.  His shirt was tucked in, for once, and his tie hung a little higher around his neck.  Like he attempted to dress for the fancy event.  He barely looked like he belonged there.

“Nicholas Wilde,”  Judy said with a kind smile as she approached the fox.  “You are the last mammal I expected to see here.”  

Wilde blinked down at her for a second, looking half surprised she was addressing him.  Then a thin smile formed on his lips.  “Would you look at that, you remembered my name, Carrots.” He said, he’s ears flicking a bit.

“It’s not difficult to forget, Wilde.”  Judy returned easily.

“Nick,”  The fox corrected.  “I hate when people refer to me as Wilde, save a few situations.”

Judy choose to ignore the last comment.  “So what are you doing here?  This does not seem like your kind of place.”

“Officially,”  Nick started, standing up straight.  “Same thing as you, serving the political motives of Mayor Lionheart over there.”  Nick shoved a paw in a pocket of his slacks as he pointed to the lion mayor laughing loudly with some rhino.  “Thinks I’ll help him get the fox vote for the next election, which is ridiculous.  There are better ways to get fox votes then inviting one fox to a select few parties.”  The fox huffed.  “But really I’m just here for the food.” 

“Ah,”  Judy nodded, finding herself grinning slightly.  “You’re not even going to make a donation?”

Nick looked at her blankly before sighing.  “Cops tend to scare away some of my business, as I’m sure you remember.  But I suppose for the rabbit in the pretty blue dress, I can make a small contribution.”  He added with a charming grin.

“Much appreciated.”  The bunny smiled back.

Nick made a sound and gave a small nod.  He watched her closely for a second, as he reached up grab the toothpick out of his mouth.  Gently he tossed it on his little paper plate and shoved his free hand into his other pocket.

He opened his mouth to say something when a loud bang rang through the air.

Some mammals behind them screamed at the sound as the smoke poured into the room.  Judy noticed everyone cringe and duck at the sound, especially Nick, while she found herself springing into action.  

She grabbed Nick by the arm and yanked him down in front of her as he turned to the source of the sound.  He was tense under her hold, but he ducked down.  She pushed him under the cover of the table, following after him.  She reached for the tranquilizer gun strapped to her left thigh, and pulled it out of it’s holster. 

“Nobody move, this is a robbery!”  A booming voice declared as three masked bears come through the smoke.  “Do what we say and no one get’s hurt.”

Judy turned to Nick, finding the fox glancing at her.  His green eyes darting away briefly to look at the bears as they swagger in.  Judy glanced around quickly as she switched the safety off her gun.

They were far enough away from the bears to sneak around unnoticed.  Nick had positioned himself close to the food table and the kitchen, so he could easily slip away and get help.  Or just duck the hell out of dodge.

“Go.”  Judy said shoving the fox in the direction of the kitchen.  To her luck he went.

Judy sucked in a breath before she moved.  The crowd of large animals served as a reasonable cover as she ducked under tables and crossed the room.  The bears seemed more interest in the mammals in front of them, or someone blantely trying something, then Judy sneaking around.  Besides, the last thing they were probably worried about was a bunny officer.  

She made eye contact with Bogo briefly, but there is nothing that crosses his face.  She’s the only chance the place had.

The bears demanded everyone hurry with ridding of their valuable, emptying their pockets, and take off their jewels.

Judy got a clear shot of one of the bears.  Not the leader, the one that was watching the animals in the back with a gun raised.  She took it.

The dart hit the bear in the leg.  They glanced down at it for a moment, before they tipped over heavily.  They landed with a loud thump, causing a small chorus of surprised screams.  The two others stop and turn, holding their guns up in defense.

“Who did that!”  The lead bear demanded surveying the room.  Judy found herself gulping as she fumbled slightly to reload the gun.  “Paws where I can see them everyone!”

Everyone in crowd seemed to hold their hands as high as they possible could.  Save the few cops and service mammals in the room, holding their hands were they were visible.   Judy took a calming breath as she took aim from under the table again.

She fired her second shot at the second bear.  The dart hit them in the shoulder.  However they noticed and plucked it out of their fur and tossed it aside, before the syndrome inside could take it’s real effect.  They turned sharply in Judy’s direction.  

Her cover was blown.

She felt like she had no choice to charge forwards.

Darting out from under her hiding spot under a much larger table for a much larger mammals, she surged forward.  She sprang up onto a table two bobcats were standing next too.  She used it as springboard to reach a Panda’s shoulder, apologizing to the said panda of course, before jumping of them as well to land a blow on the bear.

The bear however caught her in her attempt to attack.  They held her for a second in their tight grasp, before throwing Judy down at the ground hard.  The rabbit felt herself bounce on impact.   She groaned and rolled onto her back, finding a gun aimed perfectly at her head.

“Got ‘em boss.”  The bear declared proudly.  Throwing a rabbit to the ground was hardly something the bear should seem remotely proud about doing.

“A bunny trying to play hero,”  The leader said in a cold tone.  Judy glanced at them slightly, keeping the gun pointed at her in view. “That’s a first.” Judy couldn’t see the bears face behind the mask, but she could almost hear them smiling. “Better make sure flopsy here doesn’t inspire others to do the same.”

The second bear cocked the gun as the first one gave them a nood.

Judy felt her nose twitch slightly.  This is how she was going to go out.  On the floor of some fancy charity party because she was doing her job.  There were worse ways, she supposed.  She closed her eyes and braced herself for the gunshot.

Something whizzed through the air, half a second before the loud bang.

Judy felt herself cringe, and she waited half a second for the pain that never came before opening an eye.  The bear above her stumbled back, arrow sticking out of their shoulder.

“Too late,” The gravelly, deep voice of the Hood declared in their silence.

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room, along with a few mutters of ‘the Hood’.  Judy rolled onto her stomach to look, ignoring the smoking bullet hole in the ground just in front of her.  She could just see the Hood towards the other side of the room standing on a table for giraffes. 

Another arrow whizzed through the air.  Landing thickly in the second bear.  It caused them to topple over in pain, their gun falling out of their hand.

The leading bear fired their gun in the direction of the Hoods voice and firing.  It caused a lot of screaming and ducking from everyone in the room.  The sound of glass shattering cut through the air, but there were no pained grunts.  Two more arrows sounded through the air.

One it the bears mask, and buried itself into the ceiling.  The other clashed with the gun in the bear’s paw, both falling to the floor.  The bear blinked in shock, before slowly taking a few small steps backwards.  They seemed to decide the money and jewels were not worth dealing with the hooded fox and his archery skills, and turned to make a run for it.

Out of a series of sharp ‘hey’s the Hood sprang off an Elephant’s head, firing an arrow into the bear's back.  The Hood also used them to cushion his landing.  He grabbed on an arrow from his quiver and spun it in his paw before slamming it into the bear's coat.  The lead bear fell limp.

Judy got to her feet, dusting her dress off slightly in the process.  The Hood stood on the heaping bear.  He turned toward Judy.

“Officer Hopps,”  The Hood stated cheekily with a two finger salute.  He turned towards the crowd.  “And others, they’re all yours.”  The Hood said before turning and hurrying out the door.

Judy raced after him as everyone seemed to spring into action behind her.

The Hood was easy enough to keep up with in the hallways of the building.  There was only so many place he could go.  When he darted into a bathroom Judy thought she had him.  If only that were the case.  The fox made managed to reach, open, and slip out the window in the restroom before she pushed the door open.  

Foxes are faster than rabbits, she remembers.  But there was still a chorus of curses behind her from a handful of officers that followed her in pursuit.

“Cheese and crackers!”  Judy cursed.

“Wow, do you seriously curse like that?”  Nick’s voice said to her left suddenly.  Judy grabbed her chest as she turned to see the fox blinking at her in place of a stall door.  “What are you doing in the men’s restroom?  Or maybe the better question is why are three other officers staring at me in the men’s restroom.”

“Di--ha--nn--The Hood.”  Was all Judy could managed as she pointed to the window.

“Oh, that’s what that was.”  The fox said with a sense of amazement in his voice as he looked at the window.  “I take it the bear situation has been handled.”

“Annoyingly,”  Gelgato growled behind Judy with a sharp turn.

* * *

+1

\--

After the Police Charity Ball fiasco, the Hood started to become more accepted by the city.  

Less and less of the cities officials stopped seeing him as menace to be caught.  The mayor declared the Hood was no longer an enemy of the city, which caused a celebration in Little Foxtown, where the Hood had first protected years before taking on the city.  Half of the force stopped trying to capture him, and started speaking something of general praise about the Hood.  It cause a few debates here and there, but resources were thin.  

Saving valuables, and the first rabbit officer’s life kind of did that.

The Hood’s description also become more concrete.  A red fox, male, in green leather and hood with a bow and arrow.  Some mammals still claimed to see a badger or Mongoose here and there, but it doesn’t mean anything.  

Things were working out for Judy as well.  

Chief Bogo actually gave her a series of cases that require some genuine effort to solve.  All of which she hit out of the park all on her own.  

She only crossed paths with the Hood here and there.  He’d have her run something or pull a file, or she would ask him if he heard something on the streets about a case she as working.  Occasionally they would have work that would run parallel together, and they work it together to get the preps.  

No one really cared though.  Judy was doing her job.  She more than made sure her part of the investigation was on the up and up and would more than stand up in court.

Judy yawned as she glanced at her watch.  

It was late in terms of working hours.  But all of her witness for a case had been chatty.  A bit too chatty for even her tastes.  They all had something to say about the suspect of her latest case.  How they were always so nice and sweet, but hard times had fallen on them and stress, and how it wasn’t a surprise they may be snapped.  Judy figured they might had wanted an excuse to not work.  At least their information and insight seemed good.

She looked over her notes as she rode the elevator down to the car park below.  

The elevator’s door opened with a chime, and she made her way to her car.  An actual police car, with is more like tank compared to the skimpy little golf cart they gave her before.  

Judy fished the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the car.  She opened the door with the slightest of grunts, and hopped into the driver’s seat, slamming the door behind her.  Gently she set down her notepad in the passenger seat.  

She reached up to adjust her rearview mirror when she saw it.

“Sweet Cheese and Crackers!”  She snapped, whipping around to the back seat.  “What the hell are you doing back there?!”

“Requiring assistance,”  The Hood hissed out in pain, he’s voice not it’s usual gravely deepness she was use to.

The Hood was laid out in the back seat of the cruise, half curled up on himself.  His face was half buried under his hood and into the seat, all Judy could see was part of his snout.  His lips pulled back as he sucked in a breath of pain.  That’s went Judy noticed his breath was labored in pain.  He was clutching his side, and…

“You’re bleeding.”  She observed shocked.

“Highly aware of that Carrots, but thank you for the observation.”  The Hood answered curtly with a groan.

“Did you just call me ‘Carrots’?”  Judy asked.

“Uh, yeah, I think so.”  The Hood stated lifting his head slightly to look at her.  Judy opened her mouth to ask why in the world he called her that, despite bleeding all over the place and just calling the first thing that came to his mind when the thought bunny, only he pushed off his hood and cut her off.  “Does that answer your question.”

Before her was Nicholas Wilde.  

The club owner she meet the first time she chased the Hood, and the second time.  The fox she theorized might be the Hood do to the connection with the club.  Generally the last mammal she expect to be in the back of her squad car bleeding.  There was dressed like the Hood blinking up at her in pain.

It clicked in the back of her mind and made sense.

Nick always managed to appear within moments of the Hood disappearing.  And there was no way the Hood could have slipped out the window by the time Judy pushed into the bathroom at the ball.  Yet Nick was there two stalls over.  

The Hood didn’t get away he changed outfits. 

Of course, Nick was the Hood.

Judy, however, found herself incapable of finding and saying words.  She was just staring at him in shock, opening and clothing her mouth.  Desperately trying to get a handle on the situation.

“Carrots, you're staring is not going to stop the bleeding.”  Nick hissed, glancing down at his wound.

“You need to go to a hospital.”  Judy snapped out of her haze.  She moved to turn around and shove her key in the ignition.

“No!  No hospitals.”  Nick snapped, cutting her off and glaring at her darkly.  “Take me to the club.”

“I really think a hospital is more suited for your needs.”  Judy stated as she hurriedly turned and shoved her key in the ignition.  She sharply turned the key, causing the engine to roar to life.   “You need medical help, not a drink for the bar.”

“To be fair, I maybe need a little of both.”  Nick added quietly.  Saying it more to himself then Judy.  He groaned again, causing Judy to glance back briefly.  “Listen, Carrots-- Hopps--  _ Judy _ ,” Nick kept correcting himself to add a more serious tone to their conversation.  “You have to promise me you’ll take me to my club, understand.”

Judy doesn’t say anything.

“My club, Judy, and  _ only _ my club.”  Nick stressed.  “No hospitals, promise.”

“Yeah, yeah,”  Judy grumbled to herself as she threw the car into reverse and pulled out quickly.  

She put the car in drive and hurried out of the parking lot and towards Wild Times.  All the while trying to figure out a great way to explain blood in the back of her car if anyone asked.

**Author's Note:**

> So ta-da. Some parts still sit weirdly with me, but when tried to fix them or add to them, it didn't feel right. Still happy with how this came out. Like I said up top I will probably do more of this. Parts that will probably had Finnick and others, in them as well.
> 
> I made Judy both Quentin and Felicity, and Nick is Oliver and Roy put together. Yeah...


End file.
